


Rebel Family

by TabbyWolf



Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Family Reunion, Rebels AU where Ahsoka had a child after order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: After reuniting with Ahsoka, Rex still has to meet some new people. More specifically: his daughter, Jaig.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Jaig (OC), CT-7567 | Rex & Jaig (OC), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Jaig (OC)
Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Rebel Family

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wanted to write something involving Jaig. So I made this. It can be read as a sequel to the previous fic but if you don't wanna read an E rated fic, all you need to know is that it's a rewrite of the canon rebels reunion and they shared quarters afterwards.

Rex was sitting in the small mess on the Rebel ship flag ship, which the ghost was still docked too. Ahsoka had gotten up early, mumbling something about calling people he "had to meet" before he joined back up with the Ghost crew, which would be the unit he'd be assigned to. At least for now.

He had slept in and was now drinking caf and slowly waking up. 

_"Tantive IV docking at starboard docking port"_ a voice over the intercom announced. Rex paid it no mind. If it was for him, he'd know. He was just going to wait until Ahsoka or one of the other high ranking staff came to get him, for now he'd just drink his caf.

The doors opened and two young girls walked in. Rex looked at them curiously, he hadn't expected a bunch of teenagers to show up. At least without an adult. A human with fair skin and dark brown hair wearing a long white dress and an armoured Togruta with tan skin and gold striped headtails.

"Who are you?" the human girls asked him. She had long, brown hair in elaborate buns on the side of her head, and she vaguely reminded him of Senator Amidala.

"The name is Rex," he said.

"Don't you have a last name?" the girl asked, with a cocky tone that reminded him of General Skywalker just a bit too much.

"Actually, I don't," he told them. 

The girl seemed a bit irritated by his response, but the other girl put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing something reckless. Something he remembered doing to his General quite often.

The human sighed. "You're right Jaig. I'm just a little nervous."

She turned back to Rex. "I'm Leia Organa, and This is my friend and aide Jaig. We were told to come here to meet someone important by Fulcrum. Is it alright if we sit with you while we wait?"

"Of course" Rex said "And Organa? Are you related to Senator Organa?"

"Yes, he's my father" she said as she sat down on the opposite side of the table "Do you know him?"

"I've heard of him," Rex said "But I've been out of the loop since the end of the clone wars, so I'm not exactly up to date on politics."

"Don't you think it's important to vote?" Leia asked.

"I do, but I’m not allowed to so I had no reason to keep up with politics.”

"What do you mean?" Leia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a clone," Rex said "So I was never given a voters pass."

"You're a clone?" Jaig asked "My mother fought in the Clone Wars."

Leia elbowed her friend in the ribs.

"What?" Jaig said "I know I shouldn't talk too much about her, but we're supposed to meet her here and she said it was _personal_."

"I know, but still." Leia said, before turning back to Rex "So I assume you'll be fighting on the front lines?" 

"I honestly don't know" Rex said "I mean, I'd expect that too, but it seems like they want me in high command."

"Then we might end up working closely together," Leia said. 

"And you?" Rex asked, turning to Jaig "What do you do in this Rebellion?"

"I'm not officially part of the Rebellion" Jaig said "Officially I'm her aide and bodyguard, but we've been friends since we were small kids."

Just then, another door opened and Ahsoka walked into the mess, but suddenly stopped. 

"Hi mom," Jaig said. Rex looked from Jaig to Ahsoka and back. 

"Hi Jaig," Ahsoka said "I see you've met Rex."

"Just a few minutes ago" Jaig said. "Wait, was he the person you wanted to introduce me to?" 

"Yes," Ahsoka said "But I wanted to talk about it with him in private first"

"Okay," Rex said, before following her back out of the door into a small office. He could practically feel Jaig staring holes in his backplate.

The door closed behind them. "So... You have a child" Rex said dryly "Were you going to bring that up?"

"I was planning on telling you today," she said "Since I didn't have a chance yesterday."

"So.... How did that happen?" Rex asked.

"I found out I was pregnant a few months after we split up. I was already showing at that point, so I fled to a faraway moon called Raada and they were kind enough to let me stay there. Then, the empire came. I tried to train the farmers to stand up to them, but it was hard. Luckily, I slipped up with keeping my identity a secret and Bail recruited me into the Rebellion. Jaig was born a week later."

Rex sighed "How did you manage to raise a child in the middle of a Rebellion? And who is the father? Do I need to kill someone?" The thought of someone hurting Ahsoka made him angrier than he thought himself capable of.

Ahsoka just chuckled, which he found odd. "It's not like that" she said "It's you"

"It's me?" he asked in disbelief "But I'm... I'm not... I'm..." He made a scissor gesture in the air, since his mind was racing too fast to recall the word "vasectomy".

"That's what I thought too, but I haven't been with anyone else and if the force was trying to restart that prophecy she wouldn't have had your eyes."

Rex blinked slowly. He had a child. A 14 year old child. 

...Who was sitting just outside of the door. 

Suddenly, Rex felt nervous. Then, he suddenly felt angry and hurt again. He had missed so much of his child's life.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, hearing his voice cracked when he said that. "I could've been there."

"I tried." she said "But I couldn't find you. At first, I had no secure method of transmitting anything. When I did, you never responded."

"So that's what you meant with _We need to talk in person ASAP_ in those first few messages." Rex realized. "I'm so sorry. And I'm gonna chew Wolffe out over this again."

"Don't be too hard on him" Ahsoka said "His paranoia wasn't exactly unfounded."

"I know," he said, before sighing "I should probably go introduce myself to my daughter." 

"I'll do the talking. I'm mentally prepared for this" she said, opening the door.

"Right," Rex said, getting more nervous now.

The two girls were talking to each other. Now that Rex knew, he could see the resemblance. Even her markings looked like his Jaig Eyes, which is probably how she got her name. 

"Jaig, can you come with us? There's something we need to discuss," Ahsoka said.

"Can I come too?" Leia asked as Jaig got up.

"Sorry," Ahsoka said. "This is personal."

Leia pouted in the exact annoyed looking way General Skywalker always did when General Kenobi told him no, but Rex paid it no mind. Jaig entered the office and Ahsoka closed the door behind her.

"Jaig, I found your father," Ahsoka said.

Jaig turned to him in an instant, looking at him with wide eyes. He noticed that they were green, and that she had his eyebrows as well as facial markings. 

"You?" she asked "You're my dad?"

"Apparently," he joked, before regretting that instantly. "I mean, yes. I'm sorry. I only found out a minute ago."

"That's okay" Jaig said "It's good to finally meet you."

"It's good to meet you too" Rex said "And I'm sorry for not being there. I-"

"You didn't know" she finished for him "I know. Mom told me she wasn't able to contact you."

"I know. But still." he said.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

Then, Jaig practically flung herself at him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Rex hugged her back awkwardly. She was a little taller than Ahsoka had been at her age, and luckily hadn't inherited her mother's taste in "armour". 

"We have a lot to catch up on," Jaig said as she let go.

"I haven't done much," Rex admitted "But I'd love to hear more about you."

"Of course," she said "Thanks for finding him, mom."

"I'm just glad to have my family together again," Ahsoka said.

Rex pulled both of them into a hug.

"Me too," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm glad I was on time this time (*hides the timestamps on my previous Rexsoka week entry behind my back*) and thanks for your feedback on this.


End file.
